The invention relates to a system for mixing water with carbon dioxide (CO2), for example, CO2 gas, to produce carbonated water and, more specifically, to a carbonator with a targeted carbonation level for use in, for example, a post-mix beverage dispenser.
Some conventional carbonators used, for example, in post-mix beverage dispensers include a tank having a plain water inlet and a soda water outlet. These conventional carbonators may also include a supply of CO2 that mixes with the plain water, resulting in carbonated water, or soda water. The soda water may be mixed with a syrup, or concentrate, and supplied to a dispensing nozzle associated with the post-mix beverage dispenser upon the demand of a user.
In some of these conventional carbonators, for example, chilled carbonators, a stream of plain water may be directed through the inlet and into a level of water existent in the tank in an effort to generate carbonated water. However, the impact of the stream of water with the water in the tank may cause undesirably high CO2 volumes to develop in the tank. In addition, the water in the tank may be carbonated above desired levels, leading to valve sputtering and excessive foaming when dispensing a beverage.
Additionally, in some conventional carbonators, desired carbonation levels may not be maintained when the level of water in the tank reaches lower levels. For example, the stream of water may not entrain a desired amount of CO2 when the level of water is low and/or a lack of mixing/agitation of the water in the
According to one aspect of the invention, a carbonator for use in a beverage dispenser may comprise a tank having a first end and a second end. An inlet in the second end of the tank may be configured to receive a supply of CO2. The carbonator may include a baffle in the tank between the first end and the second end and an orifice in the first end of the tank. The orifice may be structured and arranged to direct a stream of water into the tank, and the baffle may be positioned in the tank so as to target a desired carbonation level of the water in the tank.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system for mixing water with CO2 to produce carbonated water may comprise a tank containing water and a headspace. The tank may have a first end and a second end. The system may also comprise a source of CO2 in fluid communication with the headspace, a baffle in the tank between the first end and the second end, an orifice in the first end of the tank, and a supply of water coupled to the orifice. The orifice may be structured and arranged to direct a stream of water into the tank, and the baffle may be positioned in the tank so as to target a desired carbonation level of the water in the tank.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method of mixing water with CO2 to produce carbonated water with a targeting carbonation level may include supplying gaseous CO2 to a headspace in a tank containing a volume of water to be carbonated. The headspace may be disposed above a liquid-gas interface between the water and the gaseous CO2. The method may also include directing a stream of water first through the headspace to entrain CO2 gas therein and then into the volume of water to carbonate the same to a desired carbonation level. The method may further include separating CO2 bubbles formed in the quantity of water according to relatively large and small sizes.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a carbonator for use in a beverage dispenser may comprise a tank having at least one wall and being configured to contain water. The carbonator may include an inlet in the at least one wall of the tank configured to receive a supply of CO2, a baffle in the tank spaced from the inlet, and an orifice in the at least one wall of the tank. The orifice may be structured and arranged to direct a stream of water into the tank. The baffle may be positioned in the tank so as to target a desired carbonation level of the water in the tank.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention.